


Between Breaths

by taydev



Category: Bleach
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, D/s, M/M, it's actually pretty light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taydev/pseuds/taydev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji can't help but remember when the idea of this... <em>thing</em> he has with his captain was only a pipe dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> I'm so happy to dedicate my very first (completed) fic to my beloved Lucymonster, who unintentionally planted this in my brain in the first place and should be spoiled with all the happiness and kink porn in the world. Thanks a bunch to Vorvayne for the beta and much needed advice. I had a blast and he gave me a serious boost. No seriously, this wouldn't have been as good without him.

Warm rays of an early sun filter through the shoji screens and rests on their languid bodies as though they’re performing center stage. Byakuya's suite is their stage - well, one of them anyway, though they don’t often end up in Byakuya’s office anymore - and the sight is an appealing contrast of fair skin against tan and red hair threading through black. The room is still thick with the smell of sex, and the sounds of skin-on-skin and rustling sheets fill the room.

 

It was only a few short hours ago they wore themselves out after the Hanami celebrations, so it’s only natural for Renji to think they'd sleep in more. Not that he’s complaining. The sleepy heaviness in his limbs is melting away as Byakuya’s hips rock lazily against him, turning to slow arousal as Byakuya’s cock nudges between his thighs.

 

A soft groan escapes from Renji's lips when his heart does that familiar fluttery thing, the sensation spreading throughout his body.

 

 _Yeah_ , he thinks, a lazy smile forming on one side of his lips, _perfect wake up call_.

 

He awakens even more when he feels Byakuya’s hand snake round to circle the base of his erection. “I see you are not depleted from yesterday’s festivities,” says Byakuya, and Renji responds to the low purr in his ear with a soft chuckle. A nip at Renji’s neck. “Good,” Byakuya says, then turns to reach for the small container of oil sitting beside the futon. Renji lets out a distressed whine at the sudden absence of contact.

 

 _Contact_...

 

Renji can't help but remember when the idea of this... _thing_ he has with his captain was only a pipe dream. He didn’t dare think there'd be nights like last night, or mornings like this, and even after the first time they finally got together never imagined the sex and intimacy would come as far as it has. It’s only a moment before slick fingers pleasantly break his short-lived reverie, sliding back and forth between his thighs, fondling at his balls and teasing his entrance. But it’s not enough, so Renji rolls his hips in rhythm with Byakuya’s hand in attempt to heighten the sensation and coax Byakuya into just _taking_ him, which turns out to be a failed effort because just as Renji gets that tickling sting of pleasure Byakuya’s hand retreats and grips firmly at his hip, restricting movement.

 

“So eager," his warm breath puffs at Renji's nape.

 

"...says the one who jabbed me in the back at the crack of dawn," Renji goads, provoking a loud smack to his bottom then a hard grind, and the mild retort brings a smile to Renji's face that he can't even try to hide.

 

Those who know Byakuya less well might say he exudes the expression of a brick, but Renji knows there’s more to him contrary to what he shows. For one, he's certainly more lustful than he leads on (his innermost desires deviating from what most would guess) and he secretly prefers to drown in all sorts of erotiscism. Ever since learning this, Renji has been nothing short of eager to fulfill Byakuya’s needs, which he now enjoys the privilege of doing.

 

Still on their sides, Byakuya sends his hand back down and the slick pad of his finger presses at Renji's entrance. He momentarily stiffens at the touch and Byakuya pauses on cue, but when he relaxes again Byakuya continues the ministration with his finger sliding in inch by inch until Renji’s loose enough and finally Byakuya can plunge inside him, fingers digging firmly into his hips. Byakuya nips hungrily at Renji's jaw then guides his cock, oiled and hard, circling and prodding, then-

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Renji hisses, his brows furrow involuntarily as he bites his bottom lip at the intrusion, but when the fleeting discomfort dulls he’s moaning in pleasure. The tip of Renji’s arousal rubs lightly against the precome-slicked spot on the sheet as Byakuya fucks him from behind, and he’s holding on to the pillow relentlessly as the dual points of stimulation send flaring heat coursing through his veins. Renji gathers himself just enough to clench around Byakuya's shaft in defiance; he knows it’ll throw that steady rhythm into sort of erratic and shallower strokes. _Foolproof_ , Renji thinks almost proudly, but maybe his inner arrogance somehow slipped out loud because Byakuya suddenly bites hard between his neck and shoulders, and Renji nearly yelps in surprise before he’s given a gentle, almost apologetic, suck to the welt.

 

Byakuya reclaims his self-restraint and snakes his left hand down to stroke Renji’s cock, while the other is in a tight fist with fingers threading through thick strands of crimson. Renji probably won't last long if he keeps that up, so Byakuya tugs on Renji's hair and is so close that his lips graze the shell of Renji’s ear, the tip of his tongue flicks at the soft lobe.

 

“I haven’t started,” Byakuya says warningly.

 

That deep rich timbre vibrates through Renji’s body and he gives the most honest reply, “You know what you do to me.”

 

Another yank at his hair. "Not. Yet," says Byakuya, and this time his voice is a growled whisper.

 

Control. This is how Byakuya wants it. And Renji revels in being tamed, savoring the taste of fiery punishment Byakuya delivers whenever he misbehaves. He’s had to stretch his endurance of being denied orgasm many times over because of Byakuya’s unyielding composure (the man hardly ever cracks), but Renji knows when he’s trying his damnedest not to come, when his control is wearing painfully thin; and in those moments, he burns into memory that brief vulnerable expression on Byakuya's face when all restraint is shot to hell.

 

Byakuya is slowly grinding in him, but when Renji feels that hand slide from his hip upward, caressing his chest before it finally feathers around the thick column of his throat he knows this casual morning fuck has turned into something else.

 

Renji's not sure which, but when Byakuya says "let me" it sounds like something between a command and a plea.

 

A sudden surge of arousal shoots down Renji's spine and coils low in his stomach. He knows what Byakuya wants to do. What he’s _asking_ to do. They've been here before and Renji wants nothing more right now than to be consumed all over again. So he catches Byakuya's arm, squeezing at his wrist, thumb firmly tracing circles as he glances sideways at Byakuya and guides his hand a little further up. Byakuya pushes in deep and Renji swallows back a soft cry as slender fingers encircle his neck. It's not fully restricting, he can still breathe, barely, and he's feeling sort of light headed from the pressure mixed with the excitement of being taken this way. Renji's breaths are quick and shallow, and the light flush on his skin gets darker as Byakuya increases his pace and tightens the grip on his throat. Byakuya’s lips brush his jaw and he murmurs something that Renji can’t figure out because he's a bit spaced to even try really.

 

He finally taps Byakuya's wrist and is suddenly gasping for air when Byakuya withdraws himself completely and leaves him trembling and moaning at the aching throb between his legs. Then Byakuya shifts Renji on his back and hovers over him, slowing himself to gaze into dark amber eyes. Renji knows that look: a combination of Byakuya checking on him and asking him if he can proceed because Renji might be too breathless to respond verbally. So Renji only stares back, answering with an upward curve of at the side of his lips. Byakuya brings himself down for a slow kiss, tongues slide against each other in a sensual dance, then Byakuya’s hand takes possession of their hard flesh and begins to grind.

 

And it feels _good_. So good that it's Byakuya who breaks the kiss to suck in a breath.

 

For all his composure, the tinge of pink on his cheeks, parted lips just shy the color or Renji’s hair, and slate eyes - now pools of black - don't go unnoticed. Renji loves it when Byakuya is like this, when his blood boils and his flesh screams for more. More control? More Renji? Surely both, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that it has Renji hot, burning underneath his skin so that he can't bear this slow pace any more; and when Byakuya’s firm warm grip leaves their cocks Renji bucks his hips up greedily, but Byakuya is having none of that this round. Renji is immediately pinned firmly back on the bed and receives a hard bite to his chest for punishment (that'll leave a mark for days) and the sting makes his breath catch, surrendering to the pain-edged pleasure.

 

His arousal twitches expectantly as Byakuya makes his way down the firm planes of his stomach, getting closer to where he's desperately craving friction of the wet and warm kind, yet he can almost sense that Byakuya won't be sucking him off this time. Renji’s come to this realization a number of times before and he guesses it probably boils down to them being well in sync with each other sexually. His suspicion turns out to be true when Byakuya makes his way back up with his tongue leaving a thin wet trail to the column of his throat. Renji’s cock is weeping precome and he responds with a frustrated groan through gritted teeth because he desperately wants to come, while simultaneously relishing in this sort of... _game_ where he's constantly on the brink, and both of them ride this overwhelming high that rises from playing at dominance and submission.

 

And when Byakuya's hand returns to Renji's neck, resting at that position of power, Renji's blood begins to race with arousal and anticipation. The beat of his heart thumps in his ears and his body trembles with every exhale. Byakuya closes in, the scant space between them grows hotter before its finally skin-on-skin again and Renji fails at resisting the urge to grind. Byakuya guides his erection back into the heat of Renji’s ass and buries himself so deep that it feels like they’ve literally melted into one another, and as he thrusts, his warm mouth takes purchase of Renji's lower lip and bites hard enough that Renji can taste the metallic tang of his own blood.

 

Byakuya fucks him mercilessly and the grip on his neck becomes so tight that his eyes are losing focus, eyelids flicker down, and he can't breath. But he trusts. And he feels. He feels Byakuya's warm breath puffing against his mouth, the sensation of his erection bobbing and slapping on his stomach, the forceful and continuous slam of Byakuya's hips against his ass, that cock hitting him precisely in that spot, and he is _gone_.

 

Byakuya releases his grip and Renji comes hard, his hips instinctively thrusting into thin air, his chest heaving and his heart pounding like it wants to break free. He moans loudly - a cry - and he’s gasping for every ounce of air he can take as the rush of orgasm shakes him down to his bones and Byakuya's free hand is stroking him off the rest of the way. When the intensity ebbs, Renji catches the look on Byakuya's face: those dark eyes glazed over, the panting, the thumping pulse at his neck...he's about to lose it and it makes the last embers of pleasure flicker through Renji’s body.

 

Suddenly, Byakuya kisses him again, but this time it's purely carnal and consuming as though he doesn't have time to cherish anymore because he's so hungry and only wants to devour. The kiss ends quickly and Byakuya pounds brutally into Renji, more urgent and erratic. Byakuya’s hands move all over his thighs, and hips, and ass, and - _fuck_ , they're everywhere, almost fumbling because he _needs_ to feel every part of Renji, but it's over before those hands can settle. Byakuya stiffens and eyelids squeeze shut as he bites down on his own lips muffling his sounds of pleasure, and when Renji feels the throb of hard cock and Byakuya's come flowing like a warm current, he touches him, possessively caressing and grabbing Byakuya the way he desires, but isn't allowed during this 'game'.

 

Byakuya slowly withdraws then pretty much collapses at Renji’s side, too spent to bother with his usual gracefulness. So they lounge for a bit, lying flat on their backs in the sticky evidence of their pleasure without a care. _Enjoy while it lasts_ , Renji thinks, because Byakuya doesn’t laze around like this often, and he sighs in relief that there's no official duty today, otherwise what just happened this morning would resonate with him throughout, making it nearly impossible to focus on work.

 

They turn their heads to face each other and their eyes meet, then Renji inches in closer to sweep back the damp strands clinging to Byakuya’s face. "You alright?" Renji asks.

 

Byakuya gives a subtle countenance of sly amusement. "A question I should ask you," and his voice doesn’t project that same amusement, Renji notes, but at least there’s an undertone of affection in there somewhere. And it shows when he drapes his arm around Renji’s waist and nuzzles in his hair.

 

In that moment, Renji thinks he’ll gladly grant Byakuya as many mornings like this as he wants, but Byakuya soon detaches himself to retrieve a glass of water for them and prepares for the day. The moment was brief but that’s just how he is. Sometimes. And Renji is satisfied with it.


End file.
